improvfandomcom-20200215-history
Lloyd Night Rosters
Lloyd Night page. Current UCBEast Lloyd Teams *Hotspur *First Lady *Apollo *Detroit *WOBIN RILLIAMS UCBEast Lloyd Team Rosters Graceland: Annie Barry, Sean Casey, Ryan Haney, Justin Lamb, Brennan Mulligan, Joey Price, Johnna Scrabis, Natasha Vaynblat Graceland (2) Annie Barry, Sean Casey, Ryan Haney, Justin Lamb, Brennan Mulligan, Joey Price, Johnna Scrabis, Cathryn Mudon Graceland (3) Annie Barry, Sean Casey, Justin Lamb, Joey Price, Johnna Scrabis, Peter Sherer, Marshall Stratton, Joel Weidl Moved to Harold Night Formed April 2012 (Starter name was ANVIL OSLO PI) note: Natasha Vaynblat is the first performer to move from Lloyd Night to Harold Night. Hoops: Caitlin Bitzegaio, Robert Cuthill, Dustin Drury, Eric Gersen, James McCarthy, Kassia Miller, John Robert Wilson, Keisha Zollar Hoops: (2) Caitlin Bitzegaio, Robert Cuthill, Dustin Drury, Eric Gersen, James McCarthy, John Robert Wilson, Keisha Zollar, Sarah Burton DECEASED Formed April 2012 (Starter name was ANIMAL EYE). Members moved to City Mouse and Johnny Romance Kinsey: Claire Ayoub, Georgia Clark, TJ Del Reno, Matthew Harkins, Tricia Olds, Natasha Rothwell, Alex Teague, Julia Young DECEASED Formed April 2012 (Starter name was VAN DO BYE) Members moved to City Mouse and GoodGirl Spooky Ghost: Joanna Bradley, Matt Dennie, Alex French, Molly Gaebe, Hunter Nelson, Joshua Sharp, John Trowbridge, Ben Warheit Spooky Ghost (2) Joanna Bradley, Matt Dennie, Alex French, Hunter Nelson, Joshua Sharp, John Trowbridge, Ben Warheit, Alexandra Kokesh Spooky Ghost (3) Joanna Bradley, Alex French, Hunter Nelson, Joshua Sharp, John Trowbridge, Ben Warheit, Molly Gaebe, Matthew Brian Cohen Spooky Ghost (4) Joanna Bradley, Alex French, Hunter Nelson, John Trowbridge, Ben Warheit, Molly Gaebe, Matthew Brian Cohen, Erin Bartley Bloody Mary (5) Joanna Bradley, Alex French, John Trowbridge, Ben Warheit, Molly Gaebe, Matthew Brian Cohen, Erin Bartley, Morgan Miller DECEASED Formed April 2012 (Spooky Ghost auditioned as a team so they have no Starter Name.) Members moved to Never Never, Detroit, Big Margaret, and Namaste. City Mouse: Claire Ayoub, Tricia Olds, Alex Teague, Allie Kokesh, TJ Del Reno, Eric Gersen, Sarah Burton, Sal Gentile DECEASED Formed September 2012 (Starter name was COOKERS CLEANING) Members moved to Apollo, Detroit, First Lady, and Never Never. Huxtable: Carrie McCrossen, Dylan Donahue, Jesse Lee, John Purcell, Todd Beiber, Tracey Gordon, Vince Moore, Caroline Cotter Huxtable (2): Carrie McCrossen, Dylan Donahue, Jesse Lee, John Purcell, Todd Beiber, Tracey Gordon, Vince Moore, Jennifer Leigh Schwerer Huxtable (3): Dylan Donahue, Jesse Lee, John Purcell, Todd Beiber, Tracey Gordon, Vince Moore, Jennifer Leigh Schwerer, Martha Hearn DECEASED Formed September 2012 (Starter name was LONG SOCCER OINK) Members moved to Apollo, First Lady, and Never Never. Never Never: Andrew Yurman-Glaser, Stefanie Ray, David Joseph Craig, Sarah Burton, Ben Warheit, Todd Beiber, Vince Moore, Erin Bartley Never Never (2): Andrew Yurman-Glaser, Stefanie Ray, David Joseph Craig, Sarah Burton, Ben Warheit, Todd Beiber, Erin Bartley, Jillian Vogel DECEASED Formed May 2013 (Starter name was MR. MIKE'S MONDO VIDEO) Members moved to First Lady and WOBIN RILLIAMS. Hotspur: Jesse Neil, Clara Morris, Anthony Apruzzese, Liz Noth, Keaton Patti, Curtis Retherford, Jonathan Marballi, Molly Thomas Hotspur: Jesse Neil, Clara Morris, Anthony Apruzzese, Liz Noth, Keaton Patti, Curtis Retherford, Jonathan Marballi, Jessie Jolles CURRENT Formed May 2013 (Starter name was IT'S ALWAYS SOMETHING) Detroit: Alexandra Dickson, Emma Noble, Glenn Boozan, Sarah Wharton, Lily Du, Katey Healy-Wurzburg, Claire Ayoub, Morgan Miller CURRENT Formed May 2013 (Starter name was DETROIT - they kept that name) Apollo: Brian Fithian, Jon Bershad, Sydney Hollis, Brady O'Callahan, Caitlin Bitzegaio, John Purcell, Martha Hearn, Sal Gentile CURRENT Formed May 2013 (Starter name was SUSAN) First Lady: Jesse Galle, Matt Starr, Dan LoPreto, Michael Hartney, Desiree Nash, Jesse Lee, Eric Gersen, Allie Kokesh First Lady (2): Jesse Galle, Matt Starr, Dan LoPreto, Michael Hartney, Jesse Lee, Eric Gersen, Allie Kokesh, Lou Gonzalez First Lady (3): Matt Starr, Michael Hartney, Jesse Lee, Eric Gersen, Allie Kokesh, Lou Gonzalez, Sarah Burton, Andrew Yurman-Glaser CURRENT Formed May 2013 (Starter name was MARRIED TO GENE) WOBIN RILLIAMS: Erin Bartley, Sebastian Conelli, Shaun Diston, Jesse Galle, Dan LoPreto, Jessica Morgan, Jane Stolar, Jillian Vogel CURRENT Formed November 2013 (Starter name was WOBIN RILLIAMS) Category:Uncategorized_pages